Love is like a dream come true - Bonus - English
by Karen-Baker
Summary: Voici un bonus en Anglais.


PLAYLIST EPISODE : watch?v=oUBZzmWfexA&list=PL152629192AD7B73A

~ Love is like a dream come true. ~

**- - - - - - - - - Previously on The Mentalist, Chapter 1 - - - - - - - - - **

[MUSIC : Main Title Theme : **On**]

Jane and Lisbon didn't tell each other what they really feel. Finally, after having found the murderer, Jane asked Lisbon to bring her to her house. What happens when nobody's around?

Does love worth it ? Let's see on this third chapter.

[MUSIC : **Off**]

- - - - - - - - - - - **CHAPTER 3** - - - - - - - - - - -

[MUSIC : Raise Your Hand If You're Giluty : **ON**]

_**In front of Lisbon's house, 9 PM.**_

Lisbon : Well, good night Jane.

Jane : Yeah, see you…

Teresa, blushing : Wait, I can see in your eyes that you'd like to drink a cup of tea.

Jane, isn't expecting it but laughing : Why not ?

Jane follows Lisbon inside.

Jane, to Lisbon : What a beautiful house. You've got good taste, can I visit ?

Lisbon : You're not on a crime scene, stop being this curious!

Jane : Let me think… I'm pretty sure I am the first person who came here.

Lisbon, sighing : Let's visit.

Jane : Ladies first.

Lisbon, about to go upstairs. […] : So, here's my bedroom.

Jane : Nice. Your bed looks comfortable.

Lisbon : Maybe, I don't spend much time in it, because of the work.

Jane_, jumping on his bed_ : Does it mean that you don't sleep ?!

Lisbon : … I do 2 times a week.

Jane : Has Pike ever slept in here ?

Lisbon : I don't give a… about Pike anymore!

Jane, _still jumping on da bed_ : OUCHHH! *hits his foot on the bedside table*

Lisbon, _smiling_ : Well done !

Jane : I'm ***ouch*** okay..

[MUSIC : OFF]

[MUSIC : Believe : **ON**]

Jane's lying on her bed, Lisbon sits next to him and looks him in the eyes.

Lisbon's face gets near of his.

Jane feels like in a dream, he has got his eyes on Lisbon.

Lisbon : So, what are you looking for ?

Jane : I'm looking for…a girlfriend. She would become my maid, so that I would have nothing more to take care of.

Lisbon : Seriously ?

Jane, _eyes full of stars_ : No, I'm looking forward to… ***whispering*** discovering your body.

Lisbon : Can't hear you, talk louder please!

Jane, _shouting_ : I'M LOOKING FOR YOU.

***Lisbon and Jane are blushing***

Lisbon kisses Jane.

Jane, _smiling on her lips_ : …What about my tea ?

Lisbon : Can wait.

_**5 minutes later**_

No more shirt, neither pants, neither bra and underwear.

Jane grabs Lisbon by the hips, he hugs her.

He kisses her skin slowly and softly, then, he thinks she has got a velvety skin, plump flesh, sweet and perfumed.

They're making love like never did before.

[MUSIC : **OFF**]

[MUSIC : Gift : **ON**]

_**Morning, 6 AM :**_

Lisbon's awake but Jane is still sleeping.

_The telephone rings_, Lisbon answers.

Cho : Hey Teresa, how you doin'?

Lisbon : Hello, how you doing Cho ?

Jane, _just woke up_ : So you already had sex with Cho because you're calling me Cho, It is the way I made love to you that makes you think I'm Cho ? no, right now my name is Jane, Patrick Jane and, I had the best time ever with you and you're calling me CHO !?

So is that true, chinese boys have a little pe..

Lisbon, _staring at Jane_ : JANE I'M TALKING TO CHO, HE JUST CALLED ME! This is how you act on mornings ?!

Jane : No doubt. By the way honey, I'm fine because of our night

Cho : Explications ?!

Lisbon : Yeah, Jane slept here because he lost his keys, but don't you worry he slept on the couch. And we didn't sleep long, we worked about the last crime scene.

Jane, _shouting_ : You can't imagine how hard we worked. We worked all night long, I promise.

Cho : I don't mind, I don't want to know about your sexual activities. Just come here we need you to work… For real. Right now.

Lisbon : Of course, see you in 5 minutes.

Jane : Where's my underwear?

Cho hangs up the telephone.

Jane and Lisbon are going to work.

They're finally in the F.B.I.

[MUSIC : **OFF**]

[MUSIC : Closed Case Doughnuts : **ON**]

Rigsby : Hello people.

Lisbon : Have a nice day.

Rigsby, _to Jane_ : Hey Pea Head.

Jane : That pea head had the best night of his life

Rigsby, _laughing_ : Everybody in here is informed.

Lisbon blushes. She's nervous, everything happens so fast.


End file.
